exodussagafandomcom-20200215-history
Tsucharia
The Empire of Tsucharia is a nation in the northern part of the Ark System. Its history is filled with harsh justice and corrupt emperors, however have recently been going through cultural and internal revolutions, especially on the homeworld also known as Tsucharia. Its government is very tightly controlled, and the law system is very harsh, with any lawbreakers and outlaws sent to the surface of Tsucharia. Even colonists of other worlds are sent to the surface, due to its arid and depressive climate. History Foundation As soon as the humans of Tsucharia were sent to the planet, immediate arguements insued. A short power struggle occured, where a free-for-all war over dominance split the original population (1,000,000) in half. The only winner of the war was Jahvicc Lanomivh, a charismatic and strong leader ,who was able to calm other leaders and warriors, and align many to his cause. Within months, he had started the roots of an empire that would go on to be the one world order. At the end of the war, he took the defeated lands, and then reorganized all the people under one single banner. He also wrote out a government declaration, known as the Orders of Absolution, which declared him the first Emperor, and grew a military and order that would quell any resistance from wrongdoers. The planet, however, was very harsh and dry. Due to malfunctions in the Exodus ships headed to Tsucharia, the people nearly crash landed in the middle of one of the larger continents, which was sandy and barren. The only water source was drying up, so Emperor Jahvicc began an expedition, and him and his warriors went out to find better lands. After ten years of searching, they finally found a perfect location by accident. One massive sinkhole provided the perfect oasis and building point for his Empire, and the next year, the entire people of Tsucharia moved and began residing in the City of Abyss. The Empire It took nearly ten years for the people to finally begin settling down, and fully move on from the shock of being sent to a new world. Under the leadership of Jahvicc, they saw a successful and plentiful growth in the new city. By 46 AME, however, his health began deteriorating, and by 51 AME, he died, and his son Narmuil took power. His son was much more strict with the law, since new generations were born and became quickly restless with the loose laws. Many riots and disputes ensued because of the misbehaving youth, and many were sent to prisons deep within the city. However under his poor leadership, many people were rebelling at him, and he became more and more ruthless. His attempts grew from imprisoning delinquents to mass executions in the middle of cities. In a desperate attempt to regain order before civil war would echo throughout the city, he began a set of rules and punishments many people call "The Purge". All the people in the prisons were sent to the surface of the planet, banished and exiled forever. His soldiers enforced this law, sending people to the surface, some without ever having done something wrong. The soldiers had very loose restrictions, and some just banished because they "wanted to". In the end, 50,000 people were banished to the surface, leaving them to their own doom. The Surface At first, the exiles were scattered, with some forming hunting bands and using the waste materials and garbage as salvage to build simple camps and weapons. The people were forced to adapt to an environment without any order, peace, or security. Some of the people formed larger bands and groups, and even built forts out of the salvage found. Massive shabby forts were built from salvage, and some of the bands even became ingenious, and built bows and sharp arrows made from metal, and even melee weapons. The largest of these camps eventually became Dejjla, with a population of 2,000.